Prom Gone Wrong
by buttsexfairy
Summary: When Domino High School has their prom, Malik and his friends decide to play a prank. This leads to many thing effecting futures of many students. Mostly Bakura and Malik. Malikx Bakura mainly, YugixJoey, JoeyxKaiba, TristanxDuke, YugixTai review please


Lights flashing, a crowed dance floor, fancy close being ruined by reckless behavior. It was the biggest night of all the teenage girls of Domino High School's seinor class. The guys just couldn't wait for what they'll get ether in the back of their car, or at their house afterward.

A boy with blond, purple, and black hair walked in with a girl that was way too tall for him with short brown hair. This was, of corse, just a cover up for Yugi Moto, because right when he walked in, there was the person he wanted to be holding hands with. Sadly, this blond male was with Yugi's arch nemasis, the brown hair male with a glare that could make anyone want to hid and never have to see him again. Seto Kaiba 'What could Joey see in Kaiba? He's so mean to him. Why can't I be Seto, and be able to hold that sexy friend of mine.'

"Yugi?" Tai called, "Are you ok? You seem kind of out of it."

"Oh, sorry Tai, just really impressed by how it all turned out. You did a good job!"

"Don't flatter me, I had help for the other student cousil," she blushed. "I'm going to go see what everyone is up to, why don't you go hang out with the guys!" she ran off before the boy could even respond.

Yugi went and sat by where Joey and Seto were standing. "Hey ya Yug! How's the night going for you?"

"It's going great, having a really good time with Tai. How about you guys?" he tried to make himself sound belivable, and apparently he did a good job, because Joey didn't notice the tightness in his pants. 'Oh he looks so sexy in a tux!' Yugi thought to himself.

"I'm having a great time too, me and Seto got here really early though, so we're probly going to leave for his house soon." Joey semed really happy, and Yugi didn't want to ruin his night. It was kind of akward sitting there anyway, with Kiba just sitting there, looking off into the distance, but still holding onto Joey's hand.

"Well, I'm going to find everyone else, talk to you later!"

"Kay, later!" Joey said as Yugi Quickly got up and left.

Kaiba tunred to Joey, his marron tux looking very mafia like. Joey wore a handmedown blue tux, and stared up and Kaiba with his bright hazle eyes. Kaiba moved his arms around Joey's waist, and Joey put his around his neck. "Did you notice something akward about Yugi?" Kaiba asked in his deep velvet voice.

"Not really, did you?" Joey tilted his head. Yugi's always like that these days.

Kaiba just shock his head, "Never mind." He noticed it the second Joey told Yugi that him and Joey were going out. Yugi got jealous. It made Kaiba feel very akward when he'd sometimes notice Yugi's pants bunch up. He sometimes wanted to punch him, but Joey told him not to threaten his friends, and what Kaiba hated most was for Joey to be hurt because of him. Joey may act really tough, but Kaiba has seen him break down, and never wants to go throught that again.

Then next guest from a card game crew came in through the door, with the newest member of their group. His brown hair spiked forward, the top darker than the bottom, and his date was linked onto him, with a black pony tail, and they both wore red tuxsidos, but duke wore his open and very messy. "Oh Dukey, do you kow how you look right now?" Tritan asked the Dice Monsters master.

"No, but I do know I've never worn anything like this in my life." He said, pouting a litte bit while his clothes were being tugged and messed with.

Tristan finsihed up with a kiss on the cheak, "There, it's slightly better now!" he giggled.

In a dark corrned, purple eyes watched all of this happening, but still couldn't find the one person from their group left to show up. "Oh how pathetic they all are," he laughed to himself. "But were could that little british white haired one be."

Just as he said the words, the boy he spoke of walked in through the big double doors, full of ballons and people with cameras waiting to take a picture of every couple. "Where's your date? I'm sure plently of people have asked you!" someone he didn't even know knew he exsisted said.

"Oh, I wasn't planning on going, and when I found I was, everyone was taken." He smiled and walked away.

"Well, there he is!" he said happly, "He's dateless, probly because the only one of their group left to go out with was Mai, and well, she dropped out a while ago.

He walked out of the corrner, his bleach brown hair pulled back in a pony tail, wearing a white butten up shirt and slacks. Formal wasn't his thing, and he didn't feel in nessisart to dress up since he didn't have a date.

His group run up to him, none of them played the card game, that he did, but the only kids that did were loser, and Malik didn't play it anymore anyway. "Hey there stud, are you ready to party, we brought something to 'spike' up the party!" one of them said. He had balck hair and a wicked smile.  
"Wow damian, I didn't think you'd really bring it!" Malik laughed, "I was just kidding when I told you to bring it."

"Well, too late now! We already did the crime, so you can't warn us and tell us of morals and what not."

Damian was never really tought morals, so Malik found it his place to teach them to him. Malik wasn't a bad kid, just got into the wrong crowd sometime. "Well, since it's your last day to leave your mark on the campus, I guess I'll lay off the nagging."

"Yes!" Damian said, doing an out of date dance move.

"Ok, no need to embaress yourslef!" Malik laughed.

"So, we're going on the rode tomorrow huh?"

"Yup, and we'll never have to see this smelly town again!" Malik wasn't good with deal with his problems, and he didn't want to be sought out to be a bad guy for the rest of his life because of one mistake, that wasn't even his fault, so him and his friends decided that when the graduate, they'd travle somewhere farway and start on a fresh page.

"I can't wait to see the damage your little stunt is going to do." Malik laughed, watching as Tai stood next the punch bowl with her date, Joey shared a cup with Kaiba, and Bakura sat with Tristan and Duke, Bakura handing them both a cup of punch, and hold one for himself. Of corse all the other kids were going to be drunk off their asses, but these are the ones who rejected him and won't accept the fact that people can change. This was his revenge.


End file.
